No Tears in Heaven
by Raphaela-San
Summary: Wenn du etwas verlierst und nur noch die Erinnerung bleibt, tut es unendlich weh und selbst wenn du noch einmal für kurze Zeit das Gefühl hast im Himmel zu sein, weißt du doch, dass du nicht bleiben kannst. DMBZ Slash Character Death


**Inhalt:** Diese Story ist eine Songfic zu Eric Claptons Lied ‚No tears in Heaven'. Wenn du etwas verlierst und nur noch die Erinnerung bleibt, tut es unendlich weh und selbst wenn du noch einmal für kurze Zeit das Gefühl hast im Himmel zu sein, weißt du doch, dass du nicht bleiben kannst. **Rating:** PG-13  
**Pairing:** Draco Malfoy/Blaise Zabini  
**Gerne:** Drama, Romanze  
Warnungen: Slash, Character Death!   
Autorenanmerkung:  
Hey  
Tja, das war also mein Beitrag zum Wettbewerb smile Ich muss sagen, im Großen und Ganzen find ich die Story ganz ok, wobei ich im Nachhinein doch noch das ein oder andere gerne ändern würde. Ich hab hin und herüberlegt ob ich es machen soll, hab es aber gelassen, so bekommt ihr die Story genauso zu lesen wie die Prüferg (nur ohne Rechtschreibfehler) Gaaaaanz lieben Dank natürlich an meine Beta!! Ich weiß, meine Grammatik und die Rechtschreibung is übel lach

**No Tears in Heaven**

Durch das große offene Fenster kommt Wind herein. Warmer, angenehmer, zarter Wind, der über die Haut streicht wie ein Seidentuch. Mit ihm kommt ein warmer Sonnenstrahl, scheint genau hier her, auf dein Gesicht.  
Du siehst aus wie ein Engel...

Draußen ist es noch sehr warm, obwohl schon September ist.  
Die Wärme tut so gut, sie verdrängt all die Kälte und auch einen Teil der Verzweiflung, die der Krieg hinterlassen hat.  
Jetzt endlich ist er vorbei, so wie es leider auch bald der Sommer sein wird, doch jetzt, jetzt ist noch alles perfekt. Die Sonne scheint.

Zuerst dachte ich, es hätte sich nicht viel geändert, als wäre alles letztendlich so geblieben, wie es vor dem Krieg war, doch von Tag zu Tag, fallen mir immer mehr Veränderungen auf.

Heute bin ich an Professor Snape vorbeigelaufen und er hat mir zugenickt, höflich und beinahe hätte man meinen können, ein Lächeln hätte um seine Lippen gespielt, wäre dies nicht absolut unmöglich.  
Professor McGonagall kommt immer besser mit ihrem neuen Job zurecht, hat uns heute unsere Aufgaben als Lehrer-Praktikanten zugeteilt.  
Ich werde bald Astronomie unterrichten!  
Wie gesagt, in Hogwarts scheint fast alles wieder ganz normal zu sein, zumindest auf den ersten Blick... Sieht man jedoch genauer hin, fallen sie einem auf, die Unterschiede.  
Dumbledore fehlt... ich weiß nicht einmal, wie ich es erklären soll und wahrscheinlich würdest du ohnehin kein Argument zählen lassen, denn sonderlich leiden konntest du ihn ja nie, aber ja, ich finde er fehlt.  
Dann wären da natürlich noch Professor Sprout, Professor Sinistra und auch Hagrid, zusammen mit zu vielen Schülern.  
Sie alle sind nicht mehr da, sie alle fehlen, irgendwie.  
Und noch etwas, jemand fehlt und dieser Verlust schneidet tiefer in mein Herz als alle zusammen, in manchen Momenten habe ich sogar das Gefühl als würde er jeden Sonnenstrahl, jedes Licht dieses Sommers aus mir verbannen und mich in die Dunkelheit der Verzweiflung hinabstoßen. Aber wie schon gesagt, es sind nur Momente, einzelne Sekunden.

Deine Eltern haben beide den Krieg überstanden. Sicherlich haben sie ihren Schaden genommen, deine Mutter ist mittlerweile in Italien... vielleicht wegen der Sonne... und dein Vater, Lucius, er sitzt in Askaban, zumindest noch für zwei Monate. Wie zu erwarten, hat er es geschafft für den Großteil seiner Verbrechen freigesprochen zu werden. Nur drei Monate trennen ihn die Gitter jetzt noch von der Freiheit.

Wie es mir geht jetzt nachdem alles vorbei ist?  
Ich bin mir nicht sicher... Eigentlich sollte ich doch glücklich sein, oder?! Ich meine, ich habe überlebt... ebenso wie meine Eltern und meine kleine Schwester.  
Aber ich bin nicht glücklich.  
Zwar lächle ich, wenn ich angelächelt werde, ich gehe hinaus in die Sonne und lege mich an den See. Ich lebe ein vollkommen normales Leben.  
Abends –nachts- jedoch, ist es anders. Die Wände meines Zimmers erscheinen mir so nahe, wenn ich im Bett liege, und das Licht des Mondes so eiskalt. Überhaupt ist dann alles kalt... so kalt und so leer.  
Etwas fehlt...  
Jemand fehlt...  
Du fehlst, seit dem letzten Kampf, seit unsrer Abschlussfeier.

-----------------------------------Rückblende-------------------------------------

Wir alle waren schon seit Wochen angespannt und es war zu spüren, dass etwas in der Luft lag. Nicht etwas, das Ende. Nur wessen Ende es letztendlich sein würde, stand noch nicht fest. Entweder das des Dunkeln Lords... oder seiner Gegner.  
Dennoch, lange passierte gar nichts...

Es war eine Woche vor dem Ende des Schuljahrs.

In der sonst immer gut bevölkerten Großen Halle befand sich nur eine Hand voll Personen.  
Von den üblichen vier Haustischen war nichts zu sehen, anstatt ihrer stand nur ein einziger, U-förmiger Tisch in der Mitte des riesigen Saals.  
An ihm saßen wir, die siebte Klasse der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei.  
Hinter uns waren Stuhlreihen aufgestellt worden, in denen nun einige unserer Familienmitglieder saßen, wenn auch weniger als in den Jahren zuvor, denn nicht allen war es angesichts des Kriegszustands in England möglich zu kommen, sei es da die Reise zu gefährlich gewesen war oder weil sie in die Wirren des Kriegs verstrickt waren.

Der Lehrertisch dagegen war wie üblich voll besetzt.  
Als sich endlich alle eingefunden hatten, stand Professor McGonagall auf. Ein Lächeln spielte um ihre Lippen, etwas was in diesen Tagen sehr selten geworden war.

„Meine lieben Schülerinnen und Schüler. Es ist lange her, seit sie das erste Mal diese Halle hier betraten, um sich ihrer ersten Prüfung zu stellen, jene Prüfung, die für sieben Jahre lang ihren Platz in diesem Schloss festlegen würde. Ich erinnere mich an viele von ihnen, wie sie damals ausgesehen haben. Verängstigte Kinder, die nicht wussten was auf sie zukam.  
Nun, ich wünschte, ich könnte sagen, dass sie all diese Dinge nicht mehr wären, doch leider ist dem nicht ganz so...  
Gerade in diesen Zeiten, ist es mehr als unsicher, was sie alle in der Zukunft erwartet, dennoch... heute sehe ich mich keinen Kindern mehr gegenüber und obwohl sicher ein Teil der Angst vor dem Unbekannten geblieben ist, so bin ich mir sicher, dass sie alle dazu in der Lage sein werden, ihm entgegen zu treten.  
Heute nun muss ich sie verabschieden und ihrer Wege ziehen lassen. Viel haben sie in diesen sieben Jahren gelernt und viel haben sie getan und obwohl nicht alles davon erfreulich war, so fällt es mir dennoch ein wenig schwer, sie jetzt gehen zu lassen..."

Sie lächelte noch einmal freundlich in die Runde, nahm dann eine große Pergamentrolle vom Tisch und brach deren Siegel auf.

„...doch nun zu der Vergabe der Zeugnisse!  
Angefangen wird traditionsgemäß mit dem oder der Jahrgangsbesten.  
Miss Hermine Granger!"

Nun, es war nichts Anderes zu erwarten gewesen, dennoch hörte ich Draco neben mir leise fluchen. Zwar hatte er es im Zuge seines Wechsels auf die ‚gute' Seite geschafft, sich mit dem Gryffindortrio einigermaßen zu arrangieren, doch mit Granger verband ihn nach wie vor eine gewisse Rivalität was schulische Dinge anging. Ein Wettstreit, den Draco von vorn herein verloren hatte.  
Nachdem sie nach vorne gegangen war und sich ihr Zeugnis geholt hatte, fuhr McGonagall fort.

„...weiter geht es jeweils mit den Nächstbesten.  
Mister Draco Malfoy,  
Miss Elena Melroy,  
Mister Blaise Zabini,  
…."

Ich hörte nicht weiter zu. Draco würde sich wohl mit dem zweiten Platz genügen müssen und mir reichte mein Vierter auf jeden Fall. Scheinbar waren die Prüfungen ganz gut gelaufen?! Mit etwas unsicheren Schritten ging ich nach vorne, nahm mein Zeugnis entgegen und schüttelte der Direktorin von Hogwarts die Hand.

Als ich zurück auf meinem Platz war, besah ich mir endlich den Zettel.  
Ich merkte wie ein leises Lächeln sich auf meine Lippen schlich.  
In Alte Runen, Verteidigung gegen die dunkeln Künste und Arithmantik jeweils ein ‚Erwartungen übertroffen' ansonsten überall die Bestnote. Definitiv akzeptabel.

Ich hatte mich gerade zu Draco umdrehen wollen, um ihn mit seiner Zweitplatzierung etwas aufzuziehen, als es plötzlich einen ohrenbetäubenden Knall gab, der die Mauern erzittern lies.  
Eine Sekunde danach war es vollkommen still, bis auf einmal Hogwarts' Alarmsignal erklang.  
Jemand hatte die Schutzmauern überwunden und bei der Lautstärke des Warnsignals - je lauter, desto größer die Gefahr- stand es eigentlich außer Frage, WER dieser Jemand war.

Sofort brach Panik aus, die Leute sprangen auf, rannten auf die Ausgänge der Halle zu.  
Professor McGonagall versuchte sich verzweifelt Gehör zu verschaffen, scheiterte jedoch kläglich.

Ich fühlte plötzlich wie ich von jemandem am Handgelenk gepackt und hochgezogen wurde.  
Erstaunt blickte ich Draco an.  
"Hör auf da blöd rumzusitzen! Komm..."  
Sein Ton war scharf und Angst lag in seiner Stimme, etwas, was ich bei ihm noch nie erlebt hatte.  
Ohne Widerrede ließ ich mich hinter ihm herziehen.

Zusammen mit dem Großteil der Anderen versuchten wir hinaus in die Eingangshalle zu gelangen, um dann schnellstmöglich hinab in den Slytheringemeinschaftsraum zu kommen. Dort wären wir sicher, oder zumindest so sicher, wie man in Hogwarts im Moment sein konnte.

Gerade als wir es jedoch geschafft hatten, uns durch die Tür zu zwängen, und dabei waren die Eingangshalle zu durchqueren, gab einen erneuten Knall und das Haupttor des Schlosses lag in Trümmern.

Dort im Eingang standen sie nun in schwarzen Umhängen und Totenkopfmasken. Todesser.

Sofort flogen die ersten Flüche und die Anhänger Voldemorts strömten in die Halle.

Schreie hallten an den Wänden wider.

Draco und ich hatten uns inzwischen hinter eine Statue zurückgezogen, der Weg ans andere Ende des Raums würde alles andere als einfach werden.

Mittlerweile waren die Todesser jedoch auf massive Gegenwehr gestoßen. Irgendwoher waren plötzlich Mitglieder des Phönixordens aufgetaucht und auch einige Eltern und Schüler hatten sich bereits in den Kampf eingemischt, wenn auch manche auf Voldemorts Seite.

Plötzlich war ich mir nicht mehr allzu sicher, ob ich wirklich in den Gemeinschaftsraum wollte.

„Draco..."  
Unruhig sah er mich an, ich glaube, er ahnte was in mir vorging.  
"Draco, ich kann da nicht einfach zusehen..."  
Langsam zog ich meinen Zauberstab. Im selben Moment, als ich die Worte ausgesprochen hatte, wurde mir klar, wie ernst ich sie meinte.  
Noch vor einigen Tagen, hatten er und ich darüber geredet, dass wir uns aus dem Krieg heraushalten wollten, so gut es ging, dass es das Beste wäre, sich auf keine der beiden Seiten zu schlagen, obwohl wir beide hofften, dass der Orden des Phönix siegen würde.  
Nun jedoch spielte sich der finale Kampf vor unsren Augen ab. Dass es der letzte Kampf sein würde, stand so gut wie fest. Mit Hogwarts würde das Ministerium und ebenso der Orden des Phönix fallen, eine Tatsache, über die sich Voldemort im Klaren war, weshalb er mit Sicherheit auch hier aufgetaucht war.

Blaue Augen starrten mich entsetzt an.  
„Blaise, bist du wahnsinnig?! Ich meine... weißt du was du da sagst? Das hier, ist kein Übungskampf wie im Unterricht, die Flüche, die hier gesprochen werden, sind dazu bestimmt zu verletzen, zu töten... und für einen Reinblüter wie dich, der auf der Seite des Ordens kämpft, wird es erst recht keine Gnade geben! Das... das ist dein Tod!"  
Noch nie zuvor hatte ich wirkliche Panik in Dracos Augen gesehen, ebenso wenig wie wirkliche Sorge und ich wusste, dass diese mir galt.  
Trotz des Chaos und der Gefahr um uns herum, wurde mir bei dieser Erkenntnis irgendwie warm ums Herz.

Bilder zogen an mir vorüber, Ereignisse, die im letzten Jahr geschehen waren.  
Draco und ich hatten uns schon immer gut verstanden, doch mit der Zeit hatte unsere Freundschaft sich verändert, war enger geworden. Als er dann in den letzten Sommerferien mitten in der Nacht zu mir kam, blutüberströmt und Tränenspuren auf den Wangen, wurde mir klar, was er mir wirklich bedeutete.  
Ich überredete ihn zu McGonagall zu gehen, mit ihr zu reden und ihr alles zu erzählen. Den Auftrag Voldemorts, die Angst vor seinem Vater, von Severus Snapes Versprechen an Narcissa Malfoy.  
Als er nach drei Stunden aus dem Büro der Direktorin gekommen war, hatte er noch blasser gewirkt als zuvor, noch erschöpfter, doch er hatte gelächelt. Sie hatte ihm geglaubt, wenn auch erst unter Einsatz von Veritaserum.

Nachdem seine Unschuld bewiesen war, hatte meine Mutter, die übrigens nie etwas mit Voldemort zu tun gehabt hatte, zugestimmt, dass er die Ferien über bei uns wohnen könnte.

In diesen Wochen kamen wir uns immer näher, bis es letztendlich in einer Vollmondnacht zu unserem ersten Kuss kam. Scheinbar passieren solche Dinge immer wenn Vollmond ist. Ob die Götter oder das Schicksal vielleicht doch einen Sinn für Romantik haben?!

Jedenfalls erinnere ich mich an diesen Moment noch immer so, als wäre er gerade erst verstrichen. Ich sehe deutlich, wie er mir immer näher kommt, langsam die Augen schließt, und ich spüre auch, wie meine Lider herunterfallen. Wenn ich an diese Sekunden zurück denke, fühlen sich meine Lippen an, als hätten sie sich gerade erst von Dracos getrennt und ich habe Schmetterlinge im Bauch.  
Von diesem Augenblick an waren wir zusammen. Es bedurfte keiner großen Worte, keiner berauschenden Erklärung unserer Gefühle und bis heute habe ich ihm noch nie jene drei Worte gesagt, die manchmal die Welt bedeuten können. Es war nie der Moment gekommen, der perfekt dafür schien und wir hatten noch so viel Zeit. Ich wartete auf den passenden Augenblick.

Indem er meinen Namen rief, holte er mich aus meinen Gedanken.

Flehend sah ich ihn an.

„Draco... versteh doch, in genau diesem Moment, wird über unser aller Schicksal entschieden und ich kann nicht einfach dastehen und nichts tun. Ich meine, man beschwert sich doch immer, dass man die Welt nicht ändern kann, doch das ist nicht wahr!!! Jetzt steht alles auf Messers Schneide und wer weiß, vielleicht können wir ja doch etwas ändern?!"

Unsicher erwiderte er meinen Blick und ich wusste, dass er über meine Worte nachdachte. Ein leises Seufzen kam über seine perfekten Lippen.

„Natürlich... verstehe ich dich Blaise..."  
Wie traurig er klang...  
"Aber... aber ich habe kein gutes Gefühl und ich habe Angst! Was ist... wenn dir oder mir etwas passiert?!"

Langsam hob ich meine Hand, strich über seine Wange. Auf uns achtete hier sowieso keiner. In der Halle tobte der Kampf immer heftiger und wahrscheinlich war es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis die Statue, hinter der wir standen, von einem verirrten Fluch in die Luft gesprengt wurde.

Seine Haut war zart, eigentlich zu zart für einen Jungen und für einen Augenblick versank ich in Erinnerungen an Momente, in denen viel mehr von ihr offenbart worden war, in denen es niemand anderen gegeben hatte, als uns beide. Dann jedoch, zwang ich mich zurück in die Gegenwart.

Ganz vorsichtig beugte ich mich zu ihm und streifte dann seine Lippen mit meinen, nur für eine Sekunde.

„Ich verstehe nur zu gut deine Angst und ich will genauso wenig, dass einem von uns etwas passiert aber... was ist, wenn der Lord gewinnt?! Wenn er alles in Chaos stürzt?! Wirst du dich dann nicht dein Leben lang fragen, ob du nicht vielleicht etwas hättest ändern können?"

Seine Augen, die er während des Kusses geschlossen hatte, flogen wieder auf und in ihrem Grau war der Kampf zu sehen, der in ihm tobte.

„Du kannst gerne gehen, Draco, ich werde es dir auf keinen Fall übel nehmen aber bitte... bitte verstehe, dass ich kämpfen werde, kämpfen muss... ich könnte es mir einfach nie verzeihen, wenn ich jetzt nicht alles versucht hätte diese Monster aufzuhalten."

Wieder war mein Blick flehend und schon fast ängstlich wartete ich auf seine Reaktion.

Eine Weile sah er mich einfach nur an, dann war er es, der eine Hand an meine Wange legte. Plötzlich lächelte er.

„Ich verstehe dich, Blaise!... Wirklich... und glaub bloß nicht, dass ich dich hier so einfach allein lasse! Am Ende kassierst du den ganzen Ruhm noch für dich ein..."

Auf einmal war er wieder der Draco, den ich kannte. Entschlossen, selbstbewusst. Seine Entscheidung war gefallen und ich wusste, dass er hier bleiben würde. Ein gutes Gefühl, dass mir einen Teil meiner Furcht nahm.

Dieses Mal war unser Kuss nicht federleicht, nicht zart, nicht sanft, sondern hart, sehnsüchtig, leidenschaftlich und ja, auch ängstlich und verzweifelt.  
Wir beide wussten: es könnte der Letzte sein.

Mir kam es vor, als wäre eine Ewigkeit verstrichen, als sich unsre Lippen letztendlich trennten.

Er lächelte mich an. „Viel Glück, Blaise..."

Und dann sprang er einfach hinter der Statue hervor, mischte sich sofort ins Gewirr des Kampfes.

„Viel Glück, Draco...", flüsterte ich leise und tat es ihm dann gleich.

Es ist doch erstaunlich, wie sehr man in manchen Situationen das Gefühl für die Zeit verliert! Aus Zeitungsberichten weiß ich, dass der finale Kampf in Hogwarts sich über vier Stunden hinzog, mir kam er vor wie ein paar Minuten oder auch mehrere Tage.

Am Anfang standen Draco und ich noch ziemlich nahe beisammen, doch irgendwann, zwischen Flüchen, Ausweichmanövern und harten Wortwechseln, entfernten wir uns immer weiter voneinander.

Gerade stand ich meinem 14. Gegner - ich hatte meine Siege mitgezählt- gegenüber und der Orden war den Todessern eindeutig überlegen, als es plötzlich eiskalt wurde.

Irgendwo im vorderen Teil der Halle, war ein Schrei zu hören.

„DEMENTOREN!!"

Sofort drehte ich den Kopf Richtung Eingang und tatsächlich, dort standen sie, in schwarze Kapuzenmäntel gehüllt und ihr rasselnder Atem klang jedem in den Ohren.

Meine Kräfte begannen schwächer zu werden und augenscheinlich ging es den Andren auf unserer Seite nicht besser, während den Todessern die Anwesenheit der Kreaturen offensichtlich nichts auszumachen schien.

Im Nachhinein erfuhr ich, dass Voldemort ein Mittel gegen die Einwirkung der Dementoren auf Menschen gefunden hatte und dies seinen Todessern zuvor verabreicht hatte.

Obwohl es mir schwerer und schwerer viel, kämpfte ich weiter. Nicht das ich wirklich die Wahl gehabt hätte.

Nach einer Weile wurde es jedoch wieder leichter, da Mitglieder des Ordens Patroni heraufbeschwört hatten.

Das Blatt schien sich erneut zum Vorteil des Ordens zu wenden und ich hatte gerade Gegner Nummer 16 geschlagen, als ich auf einmal eine mir nur allzu bekannte Stimme hörte.

Wieder drehte ich mich um und was ich diesmal sah, war nichts gegen die Wirkung der Dementoren. Das Blut gefror mir in den Adern und für einen Moment bekam ich keine Luft mehr.

Nicht allzu weit entfernt, aber dennoch viel zu weit um noch einzugreifen, war Draco, die Hand eines Dementoren um seinen Hals.

Langsam beugte sich das Monster über ihn und während Draco zuerst noch verzweifelt gegen dessen Griff angekämpft hatte, ließ er nun alle Gegenwehr fallen.  
Die grauen Augen glitten über die Menge, schienen nach etwas zu suchen und blieben letztendlich an mir hängen.  
Ich hatte das Gefühl, mein Herz würde stehen bleiben.

Ein letztes Mal formten die Lippen, die ich kurz zuvor noch geküsst hatte Worte, dann schloss sich der schwarze Schlund des Dementors über sie.

Ich schrie auf, so laut das ich das Gefühl hatte meine Lungen würden zerfetzt, doch es half nichts, es war zu spät. Das Licht in den grauen Augen erlosch.

Wut, nein Hass quoll in mir hoch, ein Hass, wie ich ihn noch nie gefühlt hatte, wie ich nie geglaubt hatte, ihn fühlen zu können und ohne auf irgendetwas um mich herum zu achten, raste ich auf den Dementor zu, der Draco nun langsam zu Boden gleiten ließ.

Ohne wirklich nachzudenken, beschwor ich einen Patronus. Der Gedanke aus dem ich ihn entstehen lies, war eben jener Dementor, blutig, zerfetzt und vor allem, tot.

Normalerweise war mein Patronus ein Falke, diesmal war es ein Drache.

Das Wesen, das all meinen Hass, all meine Wut und all meinen Schmerz verkörperte, stieß einen gewaltigen Stoß aus weißem Feuer auf den Dementor herab.

Anstatt einfach nur vertrieben zu werden, krümmte sich dieser und an den Stellen, an den die Patronusessenz in getroffen hatte, begann sein Umhang zu verkohlen, ebenso wie die darunter liegenden Gliedmaßen und langsam zerfiel er zu Staub.

Dies alles, bekam ich jedoch nur noch wie nebenbei mit. Kaum hatte ich den Patronus beschworen, war ich neben Draco niedergesunken, starrte nun auf ihn hinab.  
Sein Brustkorb hob uns senkte sich langsam, die grauen Augen jedoch blickten ziellos ins Leere und egal wie laut ich seinen Namen auch schrie, er antwortete nicht. Er antwortete einfach nicht.

Seine Seele war für immer fort und ich begriff, er würde nie wieder lächeln, nie wieder eine höhnische Bemerkung loslassen und nie wieder meinen Namen rufen.

Alles in mir wurde taub, kalt und dunkel. Im jenem Dämmerzustand sah ich ihn.  
Ich sah ihn in jenem Moment, da ich ihn das erste Mal getroffen hatte, als er mir einen Zaubertrank erklärte, wie er so verzweifelt vor meiner Tür gestanden hatte, fest entschlossen dem Dunklen Lord für immer den Rücken zu kehren, sah den Ausdruck in seinen Augen, als er seinen Höhepunkt erreichte und letztendlich... kurz bevor der Dementor ihm seine Seele raubte, ich sah seine Lippen und plötzlich wusste ich, was er mir hatte sagen wollen.

Dracos letzte Worte waren ‚Ich liebe dich' gewesen.

Im nächsten Moment wurde ich ohnmächtig.

----------------------------------Rückblick Ende----------------------------------------

Noch immer sehe ich dich an... noch immer scheint die Sonne auf dein Gesicht und durch das Schattenspiel des Vorhangs, der im Wind weht, sieht es manchmal fast so aus, als würdest du dich bewegen, als wärest du kurz davor aus einem langen dunklen Traum zu erwachen und obwohl meine Augen sich fast davon betrügen lassen, weiß ich doch, dass es nicht so ist, dass du nie wieder deine Augen öffnen wirst. Mein Verstand sagt es mir.

Als mir Professor Snape damals erklärte, du würdest nie wieder aufwachen, deine Seele wäre für immer verloren, habe ich ihm nicht geglaubt. Ich bin sofort aufgebrochen und nach London in die große Bibliothek der Magie gereist. Wie viele Bücher ich durchkämt habe?! Ich weiß es nicht mehr...  
Doch in allen, in jedem einzelnen von ihnen, stand ein und dasselbe.

‚Der Dementor ist das einzige Lebewesen das, obwohl nicht tot, keine Seele hat. Indem er nun einem Menschen die Seele raubt, gelangt er für kurze Zeit in deren Besitz, doch schon bald, geht die geraubte Energie in eine andere Sphäre, die zwischen dem Hier und Jetzt und dem Jenseits existiert, über. Der Grund jedoch, dass der sogenannte ‚Kuss des Dementors' nicht tödlich ist, ist, dass ein Teil der menschlichen Seele untrennbar in dem Körper der Person verankert ist, der sie gehört. Da sie somit nicht vollständig ist, existiert sie vorerst nur in jener Zwischenwelt. Ins Jenseits geht sie erst über, wenn der Körper selbst stirbt und somit ihr letzter Teil freigesetzt wird...'

Ich kenne diese Worte auswendig, ich habe sie immer und immer wieder gelesen, konnte sie nicht glauben, wollte sie nicht glauben.  
Doch letztendlich, blieb mir nichts anderes übrig, als sie zu akzeptieren.  
Warum musste das alles so kommen?!  
Ist das die Buße für Dracos Sünden, dafür, dass er zunächst einfach nur seinem Vater gefolgt ist, getan hat was dieser ihm sagte?!  
Nein, das wäre zu ungerecht... mit Nichts, was er getan hat, hat er ein Schicksal schlimmer als den Tod selbst verdient.  
Deshalb bin ich hier...

Langsam hebe ich meine Hand, streiche ihm eine der blonden Strähnen aus dem Gesicht.

„Es tut mir leid..."  
Meine Stimme klingt rau und in ihr klingen die Tränen die mir über die Wangen zu laufen drohen.  
"Ich wollte nicht... dass es so ausgeht, Dray! Alles was ich wollte, war... zu helfen... unsere Zukunft selbst zu bestimmen... hätte ich... hätte ich gewusst, dass du so dafür bezahlen musst, hätte ich dich doch niemals dazu überredet...!!!"

Es ist das erste Mal, dass ich wieder mit ihm rede, seitdem ich weiß, was mit seiner Seele passiert ist. Ich hatte es nie für nötig gehalten, mit einer leeren Hülle zu sprechen.  
Und dennoch tue ich es jetzt... ein erstes und letztes Mal...

_Would you know my name  
if I saw you in heaven?  
Would you feel the same  
if I saw you in heaven?  
I must be strong and carry on   
'Cause I know I don't belong here in heaven..._

Vorsichtig nehme ich jetzt seine Hand, hauche einen federleichten Kuss auf ihren Rücken.

"Wir hätten diesen Sommer so viel tun können... er war wirklich schön... du wolltest mir doch einmal euer Anwesen am Meer zeigen und bald ist wieder die Quidditchweltmeisterschaft und... diesmal hat England wohl nicht mal so schlechte Chancen, immerhin... haben sie jetzt Potter..."

Je länger ich hier so sitze... desto stärker habe ich das Gefühl, dass er mich hören kann...

_Would you hold my hand  
if I saw you in heaven?  
Would you help me stand  
if I saw you in heaven?  
I'll find my way through night and day  
'Cause I know I just can't stay here in heaven...  
_

Wie gerne würde ich hier für immer sitzen bleiben, die Sonne ist so warm und er, mein Engel, scheint beinahe zu lächeln.

„Sicher... es war auch nicht immer einfach, ich meine, schließlich musste nach dem Krieg so viel wieder aufgebaut werden... mittlerweile haben sogar wieder ein paar Geschäfte in der Winkelgasse aufgemacht. Die neuen Läden würden dir gefallen, da bin ich sicher... und ich glaube, mir könnten sie auch Spaß machen... wärest du es, der mich von einem ins Nächste zieht..."

_Time can bring you down, time can bend your knees  
Time can break your heart, have you begging please...  
_

Ich merke, wie ich langsam aber sicher meine so sorgfältig aufrechterhaltene Kontrolle verliere und zum ersten Mal, seitdem ich aus meiner Ohnmacht damals erwacht bin und dich angefleht habe, es ebenfalls zu tun, spüre ich wieder Tränen.  
Sie rinnen über meine Wangen und tropfen dann auf das weiße Bettlaken, hinterlassen dort Flecken.  
Die Hand, in der ich deine halte, zittert.  
Allmählich bricht alles hervor, all die Verzweiflung, all die Sehnsucht, all die Trauer... all die Einsamkeit.

„D-draco... bitte... bitte… BITTE KOMM ZURÜCK!!!"

Ich schreie dich an, so laut das ich das Gefühl habe meine Stimmbänder würden zerreißen, aber ich kann nicht anders... ich will dich wiederhaben...

„I-ich weiß nicht... wie ich... ohne dich leben soll..." Nun ist es nur noch ein Flüstern, vollkommen hoffnungslos.

Lange, länger als einen Tag, als ein Jahr oder vielleicht sogar ein Jahrtausend sehe ich dich an, zumindest kommt es mir so vor, als wäre es so lange... in Wirklichkeit sind es wohl nur ein paar wenige Sekunden.

Du bewegst dich nicht.  
Dein Brustkorb hebt und senkt sich.  
Ich fühle den Puls an deinem Handgelenk.  
Doch du bewegst dich nicht.  
Du schlägst die Augen nicht auf, du sagst kein Wort.

Und endlich... endlich beginne ich wirklich zu begreifen, beginnt mein Herz zu begreifen... das du nie wieder kommen wirst.  
Ich habe dich verloren...

Tief in meiner Brust breitet sich ein wahnsinniger Schmerz aus und obwohl er mir beinahe jeden Atem nimmt, muss ich dennoch lächeln. Jetzt, da ich es akzeptiert habe, dass du diese Welt für immer verlassen hast, kann ich tun, wofür ich eigentlich gekommen bin.

Zaghaft hebe ich meine bebenden Finger, lasse sie in dein Haar gleiten, fahre vorsichtig hindurch.

"_Beyond the door there's peace I'm sure  
And I know there'll be no more tears in heaven_...".  
Ich flüstere diese Worte ganz nah an dein Ohr, beuge mich dann leicht über dich.  
Plötzlich bin ich ganz ruhig.

"Draco... ich habe sie verstanden... deine letzten Worte... ich weiß was du mir sagen wolltest und bitte verzeih mir, dass ich dir nicht antworten konnte und auch, dass ich dir das hier nicht schon viel, viel früher gesagt habe..."

Langsam überbrücke ich den letzten Abstand zwischen uns, streife dann mit meinen Lippen ganz sacht die seinen. Beinahe fühlt es sich an wie früher, wie jeder unserer Küsse... beinahe... denn ich spüre nur noch einen winzigen Funken von dir in ihm...

„Dray... ich liebe dich..."

Als diese Worte endlich, nach all der Zeit über meine Lippen kommen, werde ich vollkommen von meinen Emotionen überschwemmt. Einerseits bin ich erleichtert, fühle mich frei, jetzt, da ich es dir endlich gesagt habe und andererseits... andererseits bin ich so unendlich traurig...

Ich würde alles tun... nur für ein wenig mehr Zeit mit dir... doch ich weiß, dies wird mir nicht gewährt werden.

Es vergehen die Minuten. Meinen Kopf habe ich nun auf deine Brust gelegt, lausche deinem Herzschlag.  
So ähnlich stelle ich mir den Himmel vor... nur, dass da noch deine Stimme wäre, die leise irgendein Lied summt... deine Finger, die leicht durch mein Haar streicheln... und dann... ganz leise... flüsterst du meinen Namen.  
Ich musste dich erst verlieren, um zu begreifen, was mir diese Momente wirklich bedeuten, was du mir wirklich bedeutest.

Nach einer Weile setze ich mich wieder auf und seltsamerweise habe ich das Gefühl, es ist gerade kühler geworden.

Wie in Zeitlupe lasse ich eine Hand in die Tasche meines Umhangs gleiten und als ich sie wieder herausziehe, liegt in ihr ein Fläschchen mit rubinrotem Inhalt. Mir fallen Snapes Worte wieder ein:

‚... es ist durch keine magisch oder nichtmagische Methode nachweisbar... es wirkt auf das zentrale Nervensystem... ach und Zabini...' ,an dieser Stelle hatte er kurz gezögert, dann war er in schon beinahe sanften Tonfall fortgefahren, ‚..egal was die gängige Moral sagt... ich denke, sie tun das Richtige...'

Durch ein leichtes Kopfschütteln versuche ich die Erinnerungen zu vertreiben, für sie würde ich noch mein ganzes Leben Zeit haben, sie würden alles sein, was mir letztendlich bleiben würde.

Wieder blicke ich zu dir.  
Und jetzt, ohne das leiseste Zaudern, entkorke ich das Fläschchen und dann, ganz langsam, führe ich es zu deinen Lippen und lasse die rote Flüssigkeit in deinen leicht geöffneten Mund laufen.

Als es leer ist, verkorke ich es wieder, stecke es zurück in meine Manteltasche.

Auf einmal ist jede Träne versiegt und meine Gedanken sind zum Stehen gekommen.  
Alles was geblieben ist... ist das zerstörende Gefühl von Einsamkeit.

Ich stehe auf, schiebe meinen Stuhl zurück, gehe zur Tür des Krankenflügels. Alles irgendwie mechanisch.

Dann, kurz bevor ich hinaustrete in den Gang, drehe ich mich noch einmal um.

Der weiße Vorhang, der im Wind weht, die Sonne die zum Fenster hereinscheint, direkt auf dein Gesicht...  
Ein Bild von einem schlafenden Engel...  
Und dieses Bild wird es sein, dass ich für immer in mein Gedächtnis einbrennen werde, zusammen mit deinem Lachen, deinem Sarkasmus... dem Gefühl von deinen Lippen auf meinen...

_Would you know my name  
if I saw you in heaven?  
Would you feel the same  
if I saw you in heaven?  
I must be strong and carry on  
'Cause I know I don't belong here in heaven... _

Durch die Gänge des Schlosses gehe ich, ohne irgendjemanden wahrzunehmen und vielleicht bin ich ja auch niemandem begegnet.

Dann, nach einer Ewigkeit, komme ich an die große Eingangstür und trete hinaus ins Freie.

Für einen Moment schließe ich meine Augen, amte ganz tief ein und aus.

Ja... es ist kälter geworden.

Als ich meine Augen wieder öffne, sehe ich am Horizont eine große Wolkenwand und der Wind frischt auf.

Der Sommer war vergangen.

Es war Herbst geworden und mit ihm kam die Kälte.

**The End**   
So... das wars... natürlich hoffe ich, dass die Geschichte euch gefallen hat, auch wenn ich natürlich weiß, dass sie nicht perfekt ist...  
Ich würde mich wirklich wirklich darüber freun, wenn ihr mir ein kurzes Review hinterlassen würdet! Con-crit (konstruktive Kritik) ist natürlich auch willkomen.Bye bye   
Raphaela


End file.
